Omnitrix Z (Now up for Adoption)
by UltimateBengeta
Summary: Join Ben Tennyson as he gains new Powers, New Aliens, And re-live the Entire Dragon Ball Z Series. (No Pairings...Maybe) [I Don't own Ben 10 or DragonBall, DragonBall Z, Dragon Ball GT, or DragonBall Super! They are Owned by Man of Action and Funimation, Toei Animation, and Akira Toriyama! Please Support the Official Release!] (I've lost inspiration for this. Anyone want it? PM Me)
1. Chapter 1

**Omnitrix Z: Saiyan Saga**

 _Prologue_

It all began like any normal Day. Grandpa Max treating Ben and Gwen to a Nice Camping trip to start the summer. Until Ben found the Omnitrix of course, Ben was able to have a more interesting life thanks to the Omnitrix's Unlimited Amount of Power. But this kind of power came at a cost. During a Battle with Vilgax, The Omnitrix timed Ben out of his Tetramand Form and quickly got blasted by something. He wasn't disintegrated, just transported to a Different world...With different kinds of Heroes and Aliens.

 **Chapter 1:**

 _Ben's Arrival_

Goku and Piccolo are trying their very best to not be killed by Raditz. Raditz was preparing to destroy Piccolo until Goku held Raditz in place. "Now! Piccolo! DO IT!" Goku Exclaimed. "Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo exclaimed and the beam had hit something...It wasn't just Raditz. What got hit by the attack was a 10 year old Human Boy Wearing a White T Shirt with a Black Line going down on it, Brown-Beige Cargo Pants, Sneakers and A Bulky Watch on his wrist. He had Spiky Brown Hair and Green Eyes. "Aw man...this sucks." The Boy cringed. Goku and Piccolo were taken back by who this kid could be, it didn't take time for Raditz to realize that Goku was still holding him down and Piccolo had Also gotten Raditz and Goku with the Attack. "D-Damn it...!" Raditz yelled with his final Breath. "he...hehehe.." Goku Laughed weakly. The Young Boy was picked up by Piccolo and Gohan had escaped the ship. Piccolo managed to get news that in One Year, 2 More Saiyans would come to Earth, so Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Piccolo, and Gohan Have to Train for a Year until they Became strong enough to face the Saiyan Threat. Ben on the Other hand, had other plans. He wanted to go home. He heard something about Dragonballs in this Universe. If you collect all 7 of them, The Dragon will grant you one wish of any kind. Ben eventually ran into the Namekian and Gohan again and introduced themselves Properly. "So kid, why are you even in our universe if you didn't wanna be here in the first place?" Piccolo asked. "A Villain by the name of Vilgax planned to get a hold on my watch here, The most powerful Device in the Universe, The Omnitrix." Ben Explained. "That sounds cool! I'm Gohan, I'm training with Mr. Piccolo to get stronger to fight the Saiyans, If you want to, you can fight them with us!" Gohan Insisted. "I couldn't, It seems like your fight. But if you need my help, I will fight with you!" Ben Said Confidently. 'This kid reminds me of Goku when he was his Age...Still, How did this kid end up with a Powerful Device like the Omnitrix in the first place? His world must've been chaotic enough for him to be sent here against his will.' Piccolo thought. Suddenly, Gohan and Piccolo picked up 4 Power Levels Heading their way. "M-Mr. Piccolo? Who are they?" Gohan asked stuttering a bit. "I-I don't know, but their strong. Ben! Think you can fight them with us?" Piccolo offered. "Sure! Lets go!" Ben exclaimed and activated the Omnitrix. Infront of them were 4 Red, White and Black Armored Robotic Soldiers. "Lord Vilgax, We located the Omnitrix in the other Universe. Shall we retrieve it with force?" One of the soldiers asked his communicator. "Negative, Knock him out and I will get it myself." The Raspy Voice on the other end replied and cut off communication. "You heard Lord Vilgax, Knock out Ben 10 And Retrieve the Omnitrix!" The Elite Looking one Ordered. The other 3 Immediately Started blasting the 3 with their Guns. Piccolo began to fight hand to hand with one soldier while Gohan fought the other 2 soldiers with Long Range Ki Attacks. "Its you and me Child! I will become Vilgax's Prime Minister!" The Elite Soldier said and Began to punch at Ben 10. "I'd rather not let the Squidhead have my powers! That is the day when the Dead walk among us!" Ben said and transformed into a Muscly Red Four Armed and Four eyed Creature with the Omnitrix symbol on his Shoulder. "HA! Lets see you fight the Fourarms of Fun!" Fourarms implied smacking the Elite into a giant Rock formation. The Elite began to blast him with his blaster but to no avail. "How can you access A Tetramand!?" Piccolo said astonished. "Cool! He's like Goro from Mortal Kombat! Except Red! and No Hair!" Gohan Exclaimed Starstruck. "Alright you Busted Bucket of Bolts, What say you take your scrap heap friends back to Vilgax and give up or I will try to hunt him down myself!" Fourarms said in the Brutallest but Nicest way Possible while cracking his Knuckles. "Never! I have one more Trick up my sleeve!" The Elite Robot said Devilishly and the broken Robot Parts began to morph and Meld with him Almost Making him Exactly as tall and as Buff as Fourarms. "So what? Your Broken Buddies are no match against all of us! Bring it on you piece of trash!" Fourarms said cockily. And in those 3 seconds, Fourarms was sent flying into many Rock formations that he made an impression of his Alien form on one of the rocks. Piccolo and Gohan had kept on fighting but the Giant Elite Robot kept blowing them back into absolute oblivion until Piccolo got an Idea. Piccolo put is hands in a Cuffed state and started to say words. "Ka...Me..." Piccolo began to say and Red Energy began to form in his hands. Gohan was basically stalling the Robot to buy Mr. Piccolo some time to charge up the Kamehameha. Fourarms began to do the same by holding The Robot in Place Via Goku and Raditz Style. "HA...ME..." Piccolo began to Increase the Hold of Power the attack was going to do. "COME ON ANGRY GREEN GIANT! FIRE IT! I CAN'T STAY FOURARMS FOREVER!" Fourarms Exclaimed impatiently before the Watch began to flash Red and white really fast indicating that Ben was Running out of time. "HAAAA!" Piccolo Ragely Exclaimed and fired a Red and White Spiraling Energy Beam Slowly Disintegrating The Robot. Digitalized screams of Pain and agony could only be heard from The Robot until he was nothing. And like that, with the robot defeated, Fourarms was covered in a Red Flash of Light and transformed back into regular Ben Tennyson. "Mr. Piccolo, Ben are you okay?" Gohan asked. "I'm fine, Fourarms is more durable than you might think." Ben said with a Pained smile on his face. "If you don't mind Gohan, could I stay with you guys until I can somehow find a house or something for the time being how long I'm stuck in your world?" Ben asked. "Sure. But are you sure your ok? Those bruises seem to have become a part of you." Gohan asked. Ben didn't seem to even be phased by the pain. "I'll be fine." Ben said with a smile.

What will happen to The Z-Fighters and Ben Tennyson? What will Ben do to Get back home to his Universe?

And How does Piccolo know about the Omnitrix's Existence?

Find out Next Time on Omnitrix Z!

Next Part coming soon after this.

UP NEXT!: Return of the Saiyan Saga!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**  
 _The Saiyans Arrive Pt. 1_

One Year after Ben's Arrival, Piccolo was able to make Ben a Gi to fit his "Old Style" from his world. Instead of his Old White T-shirt and Cargo Pants. He Wore a White Gi With a Black Undershirt and a Green Belt and wristband on his adjacent wrist with no Omnitrix. Gohan, Now stronger since his training and Ben since his scrap fight with those Robots, has now grown as strong as Piccolo when they first met. During Ben's time in this world, He managed to master Ki Manifestation and was able to perfect his own Main Move and master flight without his flying aliens. Ben, Gohan, and Piccolo ran into Krillin, Yamcha, Tienshinhan and Chiaotzu on their way to the two Saiyans. A man with Spiking Black Hair with Blue Armor glares at the worthless heroes before them. "Hmph. You must be willing sacrifices for the real challengers." Vegeta said with a snarky attitude. "Your saying we're the sacrifices? Well, Adolescent Long Hair might be our decoy or Meat Shield, but we can all hold our own if you must know Captain Widowspeak. I mean, you could guide an entire Planetary Attack with that hairline!" Ben said with a smile holding back laughter. Suddenly, The Bald and Tall Saiyan in Yellow Armor With the Fu Man Chu Shot a Ki Blast at Ben But he Easily Dodged it. "You dare insult to the most powerful race in the Universe?! DO YOU WISH TO DIE?!" Nappa Exclaimed. "Nappa, Calm yourself...the fun is only beginning now." Vegeta Said calmly. Ben was wondering how he was going to fair in comparison to the two saiyan warriors before him and the Z-Fighters. "Ok, lets get started. Nappa, Do you have any of the pods?" Vegeta asked. "Yep, 7 of them. The soil on this planet oughta make them strong." Nappa said planting each individual Seed pod into the Earth soil. "What are you planting?" Yamcha asked worriedly. "Did you think you'd fight us first? No! You'll fight our Saibamen." Nappa said normally. "Saiba-what?" Ben asked confused. Then suddenly, 7 Puke/Snot Green Creatures Popped out of the ground ready to unleash their fury. "Oh...so their the Saibamen...And I thought Ripjaws was ugly! Nope! you 7 ugly creeps took the prize!" Ben said holding down his lunch. One Saibamen for each of them to face. "Don't worry guys, I got this." Yamcha says and goes against one saibaman. "Yeah, sure you do Yamchump!" Ben snickered. "Shut up kid, I've been at this longer than you've been. You wouldn't last one second in a fight like this! Lets Begin!" Yamcha replies with confidence. And in a time fragments lower than a second, the saibaman latched onto him and blew his ass up leaving his body laying lifeless in a small crater. "Wow, Beta male down!" Vegeta Said Laughing hard. Ben was laughing alot more than Vegeta at the moment. "Yeah, way to take out one saibaman Yamcha!" Ben said through his laughter. "Ok, This is just sad. Died in one turn.. Pitiful, Who will actually try to fight?" Nappa encouraged the Z-fighters with a sinister smile. "Me and Tien will take two of them." Krillin enthusiaised. Tien and Krillin took out two of them with quick ease. "Ben, give it a try! See how your training came along!" Piccolo Encouraged. "Ok, you mutant toad, Lets dance!" Ben smirked. The saibaman tried to grab him and kill him like Yamcha died, but Ben was able to blast it back with a Bright Neon Green Ki Blast. "HAA!" Ben Exclaimed and Began to Cuff his hands in a Yin-Yang Form and brought his hands to his left side and began charging his main move. "Sen...Ji..." Ben began and the saibaman was still dazed from the hit. "GEN...SHO..." Ben began to Generate a Fluorescent Neon Green Ki Orb in his cuffed hands. The saibaman was able to regain his senses and saw he was pretty screwed. "HAAAAAAA!" Ben Screamed and Blasted a Spiraling Beam of Energy At the Saibaman Disintegrating it into nothingness. "Woah! Little Earth brat has some skill! He might be a fun opponent." Nappa said Ready to fight. Krillin had already used his scatter Kamehameha to take out the rest of them so they could get to the rest. Tien ended up with a broken arm and Chiaotzu latched himself to Nappa's Back. "Chiaotzu, Don't do it!" Tien screamed. "I have to, I'll miss you Tien, I will forever be apart of you in here." Chiaotzu said and pointed to his heart. "Goodbye my friends...Good luck!" Chiaotzu said and blew himself up on Nappa. "CHIAOTZU!" Tien was now enraged. He blasted Nappa with so many Tri Beams he passed himself out and got himself killed by Nappa. "Gohan gave Nappa a hard time for a few solid minutes until Nappa almost killed him and Ben but Piccolo got in the way of the blast. " !" Gohan Screamed. Ben was shocked that he would protect them. Ben was pretty outraged by this and activated the Omnitrix and asked piccolo to scratch the Omnitrix. Piccolo was reluctant to do so, but he obliged to Ben's request because Ben had a bit of a plan. "Good luck to the both of you...If your plan doesn't work, wait for Goku..." Piccolo said and then passed on. "Who's Goku?" Ben asked. "My Dad. He's on his way to help us. We'll stall them to buy my Dad some time, Right Krillin?" Gohan asked Krillin. "W-well...Ok, fine. But when Goku gets here, we get out of here!" Krillin insisted on getting away from the saiyan attackers but he had to stall them for Goku. "Ok, We have another fighter. It'll take him a while for him to get here though, but he's on his way right now. His name is Goku." Ben told the saiyans. "Goku? Hmph...You mean Kakarot? I thought he died on this worthless Planet." Vegeta Cackled. "We brought him back. Suck it Widowspeak!" Ben smartmouthed The Saiyan Elite. Ben decided to See what his Omnitrix could do against these Saiyan Warriors and He noticed that his plan was in Half-Effect. He saw a Silhouette of a Namek like Man Alien on the Dial's Faceplate and was smiling contently. "Hey, Walking Steroid!" Ben called out. Nappa was insulted by this. "What did you call me you Half Pint!" Nappa Called back. "Yeah I'm talking to you Baldy! It'll take a while for Goku to get here, so why don't I get some practice with one of my Aliens Real Quick? You can be my Punching Bag You Bald Steroid Alien Genghis Khan!" Ben Said. "YOU LITTLE BRAT! Screw Kakarot! Your my target till he gets here!" Nappa said charging his Bomber DX attack. "Ok! Its Hero Time!" Ben yelled and slammed down on the Omnitrix And was Enveloped in a Flash of Green Light and Lightning as well.

Ben's Arm began to tense up and get more muscly. His Skin became More of a Dark Green. He gained White Muscle Things on his Arms and Stomach. He Grew Antennae and kept his Shaggy Hair Except it was more Darker. He was wearing Namekian Battle Armor and Under that, He wore his Namekian Clothes which went from White to Dark gray. The Omnitrix was on his Shoulder which had no Armor Padding. The Light died down and Gohan, Krillin, And Nappa were Shocked and surprised by Ben's Sudden change in form. Vegeta was surprised but only cocked an eyebrow. "B-Ben?! Is that y-you!?" Gohan and Krillin Stuttered. "Well kid, lets see if you can put up a fight unlike your dead Namekian friend there." Nappa said gesturing over to Piccolo's Dead Corpse. Gohan was going to do something But Ben stopped him. "Lets Dance you Overgrown Dumbass Ape!" The Alien said in a More Menacing Namekian Version of Ben's old Voice. And before anyone could react or blink an eye, Ben and Nappa went ham on each other. Vanishing and Reappearing And Re-Vanishing and Reappearing to see that The kid put up a fight and could tell Nappa was holding back for Goku's Arrival. "Ya Know, for a wannabe Namek, you can really fight Kid! Why not join our side? With that watch, We could take over The Entire World!" Nappa offered. "Thanks but no thanks, I don't work with Tiny Warrior Widowspeak Trolls with Buff ass Mr. Clean as a Sidekick!" The Omnitrix Namekian spat back with a grin. Ben was getting cocky, but his cockiness has gotten him this far in the fight. "here's the thing Baldo, Its my first time being somesort of slug man or something so I'll level with ya, I wasn't using any percent of my power during our fight, I didn't use any of it. Either Namekians are really Defensive fighters, or you just suck at what you do for a living." The Omnitrix Namek said before chuckling. Before Nappa could land a punch, Ben sensed someone coming. A Power Level Similar to Nappa and Vegeta's...Saiyan. "Looks like Goku joins the fight! I tap out until Baldy gets a taste of what Goku's Packing." The Namekian said and flew back to Gohan and Krillin. The watch began flashing red and white and turned the Namekian back into Regular Ben Tennyson. "Wow, my plan worked!" Ben said with a congraulatory smile. Suddenly, a man appears in a Orange Jumpsuit and Spiky Black hair. "Gohan, Krillin...Leave this Battlefield now, I'll take care of this...And you, kid?" Goku looked over at Ben who seemed nervous. "I met you when you helped...kinda...save gohan from Raditz. I sensed your power, will you help me with these guys?" Goku offered. "If its for the Universe's Sake, lets put these guys down like Raditz!" Ben said excitedly. Goku got into his stance and in a second flat, Nappa was easily defeated. "V-Vegeta, Help...m-me..." Nappa begged. "I have no use for saiyans who can't fight...Die with you!" Vegeta said and tossed Nappa in the air and Blasted him into nothingness. "Well then, Lets get started shall we Kakarot?" Vegeta said as He got into his stance. Ben got into his stance and they all charged at each other. And right then and there, The fight was frozen by time itself.

"Will Goku and Ben have enough power to Beat Vegeta? Will Vegeta soon realize Ben's true power? Will Ben ever Get home to his world?"

Find out Next time on...

 _ **OMNITRIX Z!**_

Next Chapter: ROTSS (Return of the Saiyan Saga) Part 2!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
Return of the Saiyan Saga Part 2

Goku teleports behind Vegeta and kicks him up in the air and smashes him down to the ground where Ben then does a handstand and jump kicks his Gut. Vegeta smacks Ben into a Nearby Mountain leaving Goku to Fend off Vegeta for a Bit. Ben decides to use one of his aliens to fight for a bit. "Ok, lets try Heatblast!" Ben exclaimed And slammed on the Omnitrix. Instead of Heatblast, he got FourArms. "Ok, FourArms will definitely be a better choice, for once, the watch didn't turn me into something crappy!" Fourarms then leaped back to the fight and slammed Vegeta into a mountain. "Woah! Is that you kid?" Goku exclaimed confusingly. "I'll explain later, just knock him out!" Ben exclaimed and shot 4 Huge Ki blasts out of his hands slowing down Vegeta. "Nice! My powers transfer to My Aliens! Sweet!" Fourarms exclaimed and then quickly held Vegeta in Place. "Alright Goku, Hit him!" Fourarms Said. "No, let him go! I want a Fair fight!" Goku said knocking Fourarms away from Vegeta. "Kaioken X3!" Goku said and Began to be covered in a Dark Red Aura. Vegeta Flew up in the sky And Fired a Beam of Purple Energy. "GALICK GUN!" Vegeta exclaimed and shot his Beam of Energy. Ben turned back into his human form and Did his Main Move to Stall The Galick Gun. "Sen...Ji...GEN...SHO...HAAAA!" Ben Screamed and Blasted a Green Beam of Energy Stalling The Galick Gun. Goku Shot his X4 Kaioken Kamehameha To help Ben and Blasted Vegeta into the Sky. Vegeta Came back down and Generated a Ki Sphere in his hand. "Well, I didn't think I'd resort to this. But I'll have to become a Great Ape!" Vegeta Said with an Evil Smile on his face. "I'm sorry, GREAT APE?!" Ben said panicking. Vegeta Threw the Ki Sphere in the Sky. "W-what?" Goku and Ben said worriedly. "BURST OPEN AND MIX!" Vegeta Exclaimed. The Ki Sphere Exploded in the Air creating a Strange Object in the sky. Vegeta Began Pulsating and Bulging from his Arms, Legs and Pex. Goku and Ben watch as Vegeta transformed into a monster beyond imagination. "GRWAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! How's this?! THIS IS THE END FOR YOU!" Great Ape Vegeta Exclaimed. "Oh Man..." Ben said surprised. Ben then decided to take the fight seriously. Ben flew as far away and as high away from Vegeta's Great Ape form. "HEY YOU OVERGROWN MEME SPAWN!" Ben screamed. Vegeta looked up to see Ben 10 up in the Air. "ACCEPT THE PAIN OF DEFEAT YOU GIANT FLEA FACTORY!" Ben Exclaimed and Charged at him Full Speed. Ben Flew right at his Head and Kicked his head as hard as he humanly could and sent him flying a few miles. "How long were you holding that in?" Goku asked with a scared smile on his face. "When I got stuck in your world." Ben said laughing a bit. Suddenly, Goku gets an idea. "Hey, when I was on my way, I sensed Piccolo's Power Level fluxuate. Why was that?" Goku asked. "Piccolo was dying and I got his DNA inside the Omnitrix here." Ben said and showed him the Omnitrix on his wrist. "It turned me in that Fourarmed guy you saw before." Ben explained. "I'm basically able to turn into what Piccolo is. Why you wanna know all this anyway? You got a plan?" Ben asked after his explanation. "I need you to turn into the Piccolo guy again and stall Vegeta for 5 Minutes. I got an attack that might work!" Goku said and landed on the ground putting his hands in the air and not moving. "This might cost me my life. But, its like I always say...IT'S HERO TIME!" Ben exclaimed and then transformed into his Namekian form. "Ok, I can remember what Piccolo can do, lets hope I can do the same though. But also, What the hell do I call this guy anyway? I'll find out later. Right now, HEY UGLY MONKEY! GET FISTED!" The Omnitrix Namekian said and stretched his arms toward Great Ape Vegeta and proceeded to just throw Left and Right Hooks and a few Straight Jabs and Uppercuts. 'Come on Jumpsuit, Anytime now would be nice!' Ben thought complaining in his mind. Goku was finally fully charged and at the exact time he was fully charged, he was knocked back by Vegeta's Tail. Krillin came to help Goku up and decided to use the Spirit Bomb on Vegeta himself. While it did miss, Gohan shot it right back at Vegeta and as history shows it, it lands directly. But it wasn't enough to keep him from trying to fight again. "You humans are persistent little bastards! I will KILL YOU ALL!" Vegeta Roared and smacked Sluggolo (Omnitrix Namekian Name) into the ground at 5 ft. below Vegeta's foot. Ben was knocked out for the count for a short time. when he got out of the hole, he timed out and turned back into human Ben. "This is very bad...Someone has to stop that thing or its all over...I feel like I...failed..." Ben said falling on his back. Suddenly, Ben thought he went crazy when he heard a voice in his head. "GET UP BEN! IT ISN'T OVER YET!" Exclaimed said voice. "Wha-Who the hell said that?!" Ben said looking around. "Ever hear of a thing called telepathy?! I am King Kai...The one who trained the one you call Jumpsuit to do that attack on the Armored King Kong you're fighting!" King Kai said annoyed. "Oh...so why are you talking to me?" Ben sadly asked. "You need to beat Vegeta somehow...Besides the Omnitrix, you have more power than the many forms you use, Includng your new Namekian form! You must try something else! You must use the Kaioken!" King Kai desperately said in the hopes of a Victory. "What is a Kaioken?" Ben asked obliviously. "The Kaioken is a heavenly martial arts technique that I invented. The Kaioken amplifies your speed, power, mental acuity and physical prowess for short bursts of high intensity. You must use the kaioken to beat Vegeta...or to at least give Goku time to regain stamina and energy!" King Kai explained. "Wow! I could've used that on Vilgax without using the Omnitrix and still win! Sounds powerful, I'll try to use it." Ben thanked. Ben got into a Ki charging Position and began to glow in a Red and surprisingly Green Aura. "Hey you overgrown Videogame Icon in Spandex!" Ben screamed. Vegeta took notice of the human still being alive and noticed his powerlevel was now on Par with Goku's! "KAIOKEN X10!" Ben screamed and began to gain power, speed, Mental acuity, and a buffer Physical prowess. Ben cuffed his hands together and began generating a Red and Green Ki sphere in his hands. "Sen...Ji...GEN...SHO...HAAAA!" Ben exclaimed and Fired a Powerful Beam of Energy at Vegeta's eye and blinded him. "GRAAAAHH! MY EYE! GRRRRAAAAAAAAHHH!" Vegeta was finally done with Ben and his actions. "THAT IS IT HUMAN! DIE WITH YOUR KIND FOREVER!" Vegeta exclaimed. But before Vegeta could do a thing, Another Great Ape came up from behind him andswatted Vegeta to the side like a very light Punching Bag with nothing inside it. It took Ben one split second to realize the truth about Great Apes. "Saiyans have monkey tails and in moonlight, they grow into these things! So, take out the tail, Take out the Saiyan! Good thing I know a guy who cuts stuff Easily." Ben said with a plan in mind. Ben selected Diamondhead's Icon and remembered the Kaioken. "Ok, Bonus detail added to the Plan! IT'S HERO TIME!" Ben exclaimed and slammed on the Omnitrix and was covered in a Green Flash of Light. Meanwhile, Krillin is in Dire Condition, Goku is lying down with Broken Bones, Gohan was now turned back into a kid and So was Vegeta (Thx to Yajirobe), And Vegeta realized he needed to leave Earth until he felt more suitable to finish them off. Before Vegeta could get in his Space Pod, he was almost shot in the head when he saw the crystal cut clean through his hair. He turned and saw Diamondhead with more crystals on him than ever. "So, Monkeyboy, you gonna run off before the fun legitimately begins...or are you too tired to fight anymore?" Diamondhead said making his arm a blade. "I...won't be...slaughtered by a...filthy Petrosapien...LIKE YOU!" Vegeta said and struggled to get the door to his Pod opened but sadly failed at making it go any faster. "DIE!" Diamondhead exclaimed in Dire Rage as He was about to just gut Vegeta like the Evil Half Monkey Salmon on land he was until he heard Goku's Voice in his head. "Ben! S-Stop! Don't kill him!" Goku said in Ben's Mind. "W-What?! Goku have you lost your Mind?! He murdered Everyone! Including Piccolo! No Dragonballs, No bringing People Back this time!" Diamondhead said incredibly Pissed off that Goku is literally trying to have Ben spare Vegeta. "Ben...Trust me...I am going to train more than I ever have...and then, I'll beat him...On my own. But, Thank you for the assistance in this whole situation Ben. I appreciate it." Goku said slowly falling back to unconciousness. A red flash consumed Diamondhead and showed Ben in his Back and White Gi. "It's your call Goku...Soon though? Vegeta won't know what hit him next time!" Ben said determined to find and beat Vegeta.

"As our heroes have Beaten The Saiyan Nappa and let Vegeta go on his unmerrily way...What awaits Ben and the Z-Fighters next? What will Vegeta do next now that the Omnitrix is now Potentially against him? What will become of Goku's Condition? And what untapped Power was King Kai talking about?"

Find out Next Time on...

OMNITRIX Z!

Next Time: Kevin 11 Saga: Return of An old Villain!


	4. Chapter 4 (New Lore and Alien)

Chapter 4:  
Kevin's Back?!

"So...Goku, how're you feeling? You took one heck of a beating back there!" Ben asked through a small Video screen in the base Bulma made for him, Krillin, Gohan, and Dende. "Heehehehe...It takes alot more than that to put me outta commission." Goku said smiling idiodically as always. "Ok Mr...Goku? It's time for your shot!" The nurse said as she pulled out a Syringe with a Fluid in it. And at that moment, Ben was thinking about a battle he once had with Animo back in his world...Ben was tied to a Medical Table and Animo had something called Savage Land Serum and was going to turn Ben into a Multi Alien Savage Minion in his new Primal Kingdom. Luckily for Ben, Savage Land Wildmutt destroyed everybit of the Serum and burned out the serum injected into him kinda making Ben stronger in physicalities and Mentality. Ben snapped back to reality and realized the portal could bring anyone from his world to this one and still be a threat. "Hey Krillin, can I talk to you for a minute?" Ben asked. "Uh...Sure." Krillin and ben went into the Hallway and Ben was having trouble speaking. "So uh, what's the problem?" Krillin asked. "So...I have a hypothetical Question for you to ask the Blue Haired girl. If I came from my world through a Portal and my Most hated Enemy followed not far too long so ago to still be a threat, could that mean some of my old Enemies from my world could be a Potential threat to yours if they came through the same portal?" Ben asked Nervously smiling and sweating. "Buddy if you're right about that, we might have a problem other than Vegeta now! That Vilgax guy you said...You think Vegeta knows anything about him at all?" Krillin asked the better question and Ben felt a chill go up and down his spine so fast he didn't know what to say other than "I hate my luck...and I wish it wasn't this bad!" Ben said dissappointedly. "Hey, the others need us in the other room for something." Krillin said and walked in.

Somewhere in South Village...

A Giant Armored Anthropomorphic killer Squid screaming Tennyson is rampaging through the entire middle part of South City. "TENNYSON! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THIS UNIVERSE! YOU CANNOT HIDE FROM ME YOU IMPUDENT CHILD!" Vilgax Exclaimed in pure Vile Rage. The camera goes static as Vilgax blasts it to nothingness and Ben is just standing there head down and shaking furiously... "This is my problem and its time it stopped!" Ben said angrily and as he did, Vilgax sensed something on his Wrist Indicator. The Power Level of 600,110. "Ben Tennyson! I HAVE FOUND YOU!" Vilgax screamed. And right as Vilgax said that, Something stopped him. A Flaming Rock Entity with the Omnitrix on his Chest with a look on his face that says 'Find someone else to hunt!'. "Tennyson! The Omnitrix and this new World shall be mine!" Vilgax said as usual and surprisingly to Ben himself, He didn't say anything. "What's wrong hero? Earth Feline got your tongue!" Vilgax exclaimed and tried grabbing Heatblast but immediately regretted it by hearing one thing before he was sent flying. "KAIOKEN X6!" Heatblast said and in an instant, Ben's Ki was bursting with flames and giving Vilgax one "Heated" Beatdown to record in History! Vilgax was sent smashing into the pavement and looked up in amazement at his former foe's new found strength. "Had enough Squidhead or should I Deep Fry your Lower Half as a Warning..." Heatblast said angrily. "Well, Tennyson...you finally burned out my old habit of absorbing Alien Powers..." Ben recognized a specific tone in Vilgax's Voice...A punkish tone that was set out for true Revenge. In an instant, The vilgax before him was revealed to be Kevin Ethan Levin Genetically disguised as Vilgax. "Gotcha Tennyson! HAHAHA!" Kevin said laughing histerically. Ben was shocked, Angry and all around not Amused. Before Ben could do something, the Omnitrix timed out on him and turned him back into regular Ben Tennyson.

Back at the base on Namek with the others...

"Kevin, Why are you here! And How did you get here!" Ben Exclaimed Angrily. "Same way you got here, Portal to this world created by Vilgax! I figured if you were here, we could help each other out...if you catch my drift?" Kevin said smirking evilly. "Kevin, I am not an evil guy! Takes alot to corrupt me! Forget it. I am with heroes that can kick you down to the ground and I am not up for your crap Kevin! Either join a winning side, Be Neutral or be someone we might have to beat down. Think for once." Ben said leaving the Cave base flying around Namek to find one of the dragonballs on Namek. Ben found one and Vegeta ultimately & unfortunately found him and the Dragonball. "So, if it isn't the Half Alien Brat who beat Nappa down like a Rabid Dog against a Homeless man! Tell me, How's the gut feeling?" (Basically, Five Straight Hours after meeting Vegeta back on Namek, Ben was basically punched twice by Vegeta in the gut and ended up spitting up a small bit of blood. Vegeta can be cruel at times...) "I dunno, How's your pride?" Ben Smirked confidently. "Ok Earth trash, I will be blunt with you. Give me the Dragonball and I will tell you the secret about us Saiyans." Vegeta offered. "Dare I comply, What would you even tell me that I don't already now know?!" Ben said getting in his fighting stance. "I bet you didn't know The Omnitrix was Co-created by Galvans AND Saiyans...or did someone mention the Grey Frog Nerds already?" Vegeta said annoyingly Confident in his response. What Ben heard was something he did not actually know. 'Brutal Saiyans and Brainy Galvans working on a Peaceful Device together? The hell Azmuth?!' Ben thought shocked and annoyed. "And another secret about that cooperation on the device on your wrist. There is a activation code that you can do to unlock our bloodline inside that wristwatch." Ben couldn't believe what he was hearing, but at the same time, he kind of did. "So here is a question that'll give me a third punch in the gut... WHY IN THE HELL ARE YOU TELLING ME ALL THIS!" Ben exclaimed in confusion. "Because, you're gonna need saiyan strength to face the threat worse than The Ginyu Force." Vegeta said smiling evilish. "If it's Kevin 11 you're worried about, believe me...he is no threat at all. If anything, with the way he acts and talks...He is almost a Human you. Anyway, I only have one more thing to say to you Vegeta." Ben said. "And that is...?" Vegeta asked. "REVENGE!" Ben exclaimed and blasted Ki blasts at his eyes then kicked him in the gut and stole the Dragonball from him. "YOU LITTLE HUMAN BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF WHEN I FIND YOU!" Vegeta Angrily Exclaimed. Ben then did what Vegeta didn't expect next, Ben chucked the Dragonball to the spot to where his feet were, and then Ben flew off supressing his Power Level. Ben decided to fiddle with the Omnitrix to see if Vegeta was just telling lies and to Ben's Surprise...Vegeta wasn't lying. Ben saw an Armored Icon of a Saiyan that almost looked a bit like a Saiyan working for Azmuth. Ben shrugged it off and sensed a Power Level coming his way. It was Kevin and Boy was he fucking angry. "Tennyson! I AM GOING TO WEAR YOUR FACE AND BUTCHER YOUR LOVED ONES FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Kevin Angrily Gritted through his Teeth looking for Ben. Kevin Noticed a Flash of Green light above him and noticed a Saiyan unbeknownst to him.

He had Saiyan Armor With Bronze Green Plates and The Whiteness on the Armor near the head hole is similar to Ben's T-Shirt. he had Black Spandex inside his armor with White Gloves and Bronze Green plated Saiyan Boots. His eyes were Glowing a Brightish Dark Green and His hair was Brown and wild Like Ben's but the back and front of his hair wasn't laying down, it was just spiked up like a Saiyan Mullet. To top it off, Kevin noticed the Omnitrix on the left side on the Saiyan's Armor chestplate. "Sorry Kev, but whatever you want, I ain't giving it until you explain the threats you spit." The Saiyan spoke in an at least 15.5% deeper version of Ben's Voice. "Did you throw A Dragonball at Vegeta when he gave you information on that stupid watch?!" Kevin said through his teeth even angrier. "Yes...So What? I plan to get the Dragonball back you know. Don't you know anything about saiyans Kevin?" Ben asked. "What about saiyans?" Kevin asked feeling unsure of the Answer he got. "When saiyans die or reach the point of Near Death, Their Power is Increased Immensely 10x Over! With this Alien, we will stand a chance against those Ginyu Force Idiots' Boss. Besides, What Vegeta Doesn't know, Benkai can pack at least 50% more of a Punch with Ki attacks or Physical Combat Than he can when he is at the condition he can fight normally. But I am also 50% Weaker either way to Goku's power...He's Healing but he can sense the Power Levels. He probably sensed my new Saiyan Powers and is wondering what will happen in the fight with the Boss of those Goons. Who knows? Vilgax might actually have trouble with my newest form!" Benkai Explained slowly to the Osmosian/Human Hybrid. Kevin was so shocked, his Jaw was just opened a gape the whole time he was talking. "S-so...in terms of comparing current you and current me?" Kevin said worriedly. "In that comparison? I am 80.13% Stronger than you while you are the 19.87% I have yet to access in terms of training. So far Behind Kevin Levin...Does it just break your Pride?" Benkai smirked. "So what's the plan Super Dweeb?" Kevin said impatiently. "Simple, I will tell you the same thing I told Vegeta. Find the others, Train with everything you got left and more, meet the enemy, hide and train some more, Also Finally When all of that is Done in that exact order Kevin..." Benkai said with his smirk slowly becoming a serious scowl making Kevin have a sense of danger. "And wait for GOKU." Benkai Ordered and then Flew off to find Vegeta.

"Ben has accessed Information about a strange unknown cooperation with the Saiyans and Galvans that Created the Omnitrix and hidden Saiyan DNA inside it as well! With Goku's Healing process at 75% completion, will Ben's Saiyan Transformation be Enough to stop the mysterious evil Alien who hired the Ginyu Force in the first place? Will Goku help them all in time? What will become of Kevin and Ben's Rivalry?"

Find out next time on...

OMNITRIX Z!

Next time on Omnitrix Z: Frieza Shows Himself!  
Kevin's Vegeta's Student!? 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:  
Frieza Shows Himself!  
Kevin's Vegeta's Student?!

After a few whole minutes of training, Ben has gotten a bit stronger in his human form, and so have Krillin, Gohan, Kevin, and Vegeta. "Goku is still healing, but it won't be a Problem. If we can buy some time with this Frieza guy as he is called, Goku might be enough to beat him!" Ben said talking to himself flying towards The Others while sensing a huge Power Level hurdling right towards them. "Aww Man! I'm gonna be too Late!" Ben said as he tried flying faster. When Ben got there, the Namekian Dragonballs were Petrified by The one they call..."Frieza!" Everyone said in Unison. It looked to be somesort of Anthropomorphic Lizard in a Ripoff Bowser Clown Car. It wore Dark Purple Lipstick by the looks of it or they are naturally like that...He had a purple Bald spot in the middle of his head and had diagonally Straight Horns. "Wow, how come none of you told me he was a F.A.G?" Ben said calmly. "Ben!" Gohan said surprised. "It's an Acronym! Freaky Alien Genotype, What'd you think I meant Gohan?" Ben said slightly snickering. "Now is not the time for jokes, while I do love the Bravery you obviously seem to be leaking out. Alright Frieza, time to die right here and Now!" Vegeta said Intervening with his pride. "Wait, haven't we done this Before Vegeta? I feel like we have at somepoint." Frieza said in a Sarcastic tone. "Mock me all you want you Freak of nature, but I am the glorious Super Saiyan that will send you running with your tail between your Legs." Vegeta said confidently. "So we HAVE done this BEFORE! Vegeta I believe you need to stop telling rumors that will never, EVER be true for as long as I live." Frieza said boredly. "Then lets fix that, shall we? Apprentice! Fight with me and Beat this mutant to the ground!" Vegeta exclaimed and pointed at Kevin. "Ok TIME OUT!" Ben Exclaimed confusedly. "Kevin, When did you become Widowspeak's Apprentice! and WHY!" Ben asked confusedly and slightly dumbfounded. "I became his student to become stronger! All I did was absorb a bit of his power and I can use his skills with mine! The Unstoppable Master and The Strong Student!" Kevin said with more pride than vegeta will ever have. "Oh for fuck sakes Vegeta, a Student? You must be joking." Frieza said smiling and chuckling a bit. "Laugh it up now you overgrown Abomination, But you're going Down! Right guys?!" Kevin said and all he got was nervous responses from Gohan and Krillin. "So who're you supposed to be Exactly? because to me, you don't look like that much of a threat. Heck, Earth had bigger threats than you are." Ben said unamusedly. "You are a really annoying human being, I hope you know that! I am Lord Frieza, Emperor of the Universe and The strongest in that said Universe!" Frieza explained. "Wow, you are actually not a threat at all! You are just an alien with a Napoleon Complex." Ben said smirking. Frieza was at the point to where he wanted to beat the hell out of Ben and everyone he held dear, but Frieza was intrigued about the device on his wrist. "I'll let your incompetence slide if you tell me about that device on your wrist." Frieza said Gesturing towards the Omnitrix. "Fat chance Purple Bulb! You Won't get any info about anything but my fist connecting to your gut!" Ben Said Charging toward Frieza to land a hit. In a split second, Frieza was struck upwards but a few feet in the air. "Insolent Earthling!" Frieza exclaimed in Pain. Frieza then proceeded to Charge his Ki for his 2nd Form Transformation. Ben is charging up his power with The others to get ready to rush Frieza. Then an idea came to Ben. If he used the kaioken while he was Upgrade, Ben could merge with the Healing Chamber that is currently healing Goku and heal him faster! "Guys, I got an Idea to give Frieza a hard time! I'll be right back if this plan works!" Ben said and flew off. "Where is that brat going!" Vegeta exclaimed and ended up Getting smacked across Namek by Frieza in his 3rd Form. (Ben is a bit of a slow thinker) "Like I said Vegeta... Like a Bitch." Frieza said devilishly.

The Healing Chamber...

Ben was standing infront of an unconcious Healing Goku. A Bright Vibrant Red and Green Flash Uncovers the Young Fighter To Reveal an Electrical Crackling Red and Green Upgrade. "Ok Goku, Lets fix you up!" Upgrade said Merging with The Machine and then creating a Bright Enough Flash of Light to Have Dende and Gohan take notice! "What was that Surge of Energy? It created a Light Display! It was probably Ben!" Gohan Exclaimed. In the instant split second he said that, Ben used the instant transmission to get behind Gohan. "Gohan, I can explain, I basically enhanced Goku's Healing Tank and He's almost ready to fight! We need to buy more time! Which means, I can use Sluggolo To buy some Extra!" Ben said Slamming on the Omnitrix turning into his Namekian Form. "Hey You Walking Hotel Stain! You faced piccolo, Krillin, Kevin, Vegeta, and Gohan. So let me fight a bit before Goku gets here. Let me introduce myself." The Fighter introduced. "Who are you? I already know! More of your kind to slay like Navy Seals!" Frieza said blasting the Namek who instead knocked Frieza's Ki blasts back at him with ease. "So, your a tough guy huh?! Well guess what! No matter how tough you are, you are still trash beneath my feet!" Frieza said angrily. Frieza was charging at Sluggolo as fast as he could and headbutted him to the ground. "Probably shoulda followed Piccolo's Advice...Dodge..." Sluggolo said before turning back into Ben Tennyson. "I have had enough of you Earth Scum and Filthy Saiyan Monkeys! Spread the Stories as much as you want and can, but the legends of the Omnitrix and The Legend of the Super Saiyan Will NOT Save you!" Frieza said with his Eyes twitching with pure rage and insanity. Before Frieza could lay a hand on any of them, A Power Level of a Certain Saiyan's was sensed at full strength once more infront of them. Frieza took notice of the Saiyan that stepped onto the Battlefield. "Goku! I knew my plan would work!" Ben Smiled hopefully. "Good to see you guys again, You guys got alot stronger, I can tell! But, Let me and Ben Deal with the rest from here." Goku said anxiously to fight Frieza. Vegeta was struggling to muster any words. "Kakarot...Win this for the Saiyans...For Earth...For the Galaxy's hope of Salvation..." Vegeta weakly said. Frieza then used his Death Beam on Vegeta which basically killed Vegeta. "M-MASTER VEGETA!" Kevin rushed over and knocked Frieza away to check him. Suddenly, In a sudden flash of White and Black Light, Kevin absorbed his Master's Saiyan Blood and decided to wail out his anger on Frieza when his guard was down. Frieza was being knocked around like a Punching Bag with the Weight Difference of a RagDoll filled with Pudding. "YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR RECKONING YOU CONSTAIN COLD BLOODED BASTARD!" Kevin said before Blasting a Full Power Energy Wave at Frieza at point blank Range.

Goku has Finally Entered the Ring and Kevin 11 Seems to be putting up quite the Beating for Frieza. Will Ben and Goku stop Frieza's Rampage? Will Kevin 11 Access his Hidden Potential Sooner than said? Or will they all fall to Frieza's Tyrannical Hands?

Find out next time on...

OMNITRIX Z

Up Next: Frieza Saga part 2

No more Mr. Nice Guy!  
Kaio-Cannonbolt?! 


	6. Chapter 6: Ben's Ascension!

Chapter 6:  
No More Mr. Nice Guy!  
Kaio-Cannonbolt?!

Goku and Ben were Fending off Frieza to the best of their abilities, but Goku's wounds were slowly returning during the fight. Ben decided to use the Solar Flare on Frieza to give Goku some time to Rest up, And sadly, Frieza blasted Ben witha Death Beam and Ben ended up falling down real Fast. Ben ended up crashing into the water and in that instant, Ben needed a Plan and fast. Then, he remembered something. "Ok, I need to go with someone I haven't used in a while. Either I can go wildvine and ensnare him in plants, or I can use Ghostfreak to possess him and make him destroy himself. Or, I can try fighting as myself and die trying." Ben said slowly losing hope in any of his Ideas. Suddenly, it hit him. "Wait! If the kaioken can strengthen my power and my Aliens as well, I think its time to Give Frieza the Ol' Rollout! Cannonbolt style!" Ben exclaimed and In a Flash of Green Light, Ben begun to turn real Roundish and Big and Pudgy, Slowly bloating up into a ball untill he suddenly felt armor to grow on the top of his hands, Elbows, and His Back. The Omnitrix now on his Forehead And His eyes were now a Bright Pure Yellowish Green. The Flash of Light Died down and All Frieza heard was a Deep Voice Yelling Something. "Any last words, Monkey?" Frieza said getting ready to kill Goku. "I have some words for ya." A Voice said. "Who's there?! Who did i not kill yet!" Frieza Exclaimed looking around wildly. "Say Hello To Kaio-Cannonbolt!" And all of a Sudden, A Ruby Red Armored Ball with a Reddish Green Aura around him came crashing into Frieza knocking him away from Goku. "Why are you Rotera Pelarota Still ALIVE! No matter, You want something done right, Don't count on Cooler!" Frieza said repeatedly punching and kicking and blasting Cannonbolt but it seemed to do absolutely Jackshit. Frieza wasn't even Scathing him, No scratches on the Shell and Cannonbolt is just giving Frieza injuries he's gonna have to nurse after being Beaten Senselessly by a floating Red Ball of Child Rage. "At least I know your weakness in your current state!" Frieza said with a smug look on his face. "Oh Really! What is it then!" Cannonbolt said charging at him full force. "One Reaction, Deserves another!" Frieza said using his Tail to smack Cannonbolt all across Rock Formations to see Ben bouncing uncontrollably from Formation to Formation like a Pinball with no sense of direction. When Ben finally stopped, The watch timed out and Ben looked up to see a Huge Sphere of Ki and Energy. 'Goku...You Brilliant Bastard..." Ben said Finally Collapsing to exhaustion. Goku had just Brought The Spirit Bomb down onto Frieza who basically instantly became no more... or so the heroes thought. Gohan and Krillin rushed over to Goku and congratulated Him and Ben for Defeating Frieza. Ben was helped up by Piccolo and was congratulated by Piccolo and Kevin. "Nice Job Tennyson, I thought you didn't have it in you to kill someone!" Kevin laughed. "I don't call it a kill, if I'm protecting everything." Ben said and started scrolling through the Omnitrix for an Alien of Specificness. "What are you doing now?" Piccolo asked curiously. "Just In case Frieza somehow survived the Spirit Bomb, I'm gonna find Waybig and chuck Frieza into the Empty Void of Space. If I had a Void Bomb, I could use it to Send Frieza to the Null Void. Make sure he doesn't escape by any means possible or impossible." Ben explained. And in an instant, he sensed a familiar Energy generating around the Heroes. It was a portal back to Ben's world. Ben saw his Doofus cousin and His Grandpa Max generate the portal with the Null Void Projector.

"Grandpa! Gwen! Boy are we glad to see you again!" Ben said getting kevin into view. "Where have you been Dweebs! We have been looking all over Dimensions for you, to see where you've gone!" Gwen said angrily. "Listen, I don't have time to explain all of this, Make a Portal to this World's Earth and when I get back there, Me and my new Friends will explain everything. Also Grandpa! Meet Piccolo! He's the one who trained me to be stronger than I was before!" Ben explained and got Piccolo into the shot. "Maxwell Tennyson?! Good to see you, old Friend." Piccolo said pulling out a somewhat working Plumber Badge. "Well Magister Piccolo, Looks like my grandson found you before I could! So you went back to your Home Universe... You told me of an incoming threat of 2 Saiyans...Am I right?" Max asked. "We took care of it. We're on Namek to Deal with Frieza... You remember him, Dontcha Ol' Timer?" Piccolo Joked. "Frieza, A nasty Arcosian Emperor with unimaginable Power... Ben, don't fight Frieza. Its Dangerous." Max warned. "Grandpa, I already fought him, and in all honesty, with my training, and the omnitrix, He didn't really stand a chance! Plus, I had some help from Goku over there! he put up one heck of a fight!" Ben said smiling confidently. Suddenly, Piccolo was immediately taken Down by a beam of Energy. "oh no...Guys! Go to this world's Earth and Go to A Building Called Capsule Corporation! We'll Be there when Frieza's out for the count!" Ben said and the portal was closed. Frieza lifted Krillin into the Air and caused him to blow up into alot of pieces.  
Suddenly, A Blinding Golden Light enveloped Goku. His eyes Turned a Bright Green, His hair Spiked up and A Golden Yellow and Goku was surrounded in a Golden Aura. Ben felt alot of anger to Frieza and Decided to just let all his anger out. Enveloped in a Silver Aura, Ben's Messy Brown Hair spiked up a little And had a Glow to it. His Green Eyes became a Darker Shade of Green. (Ben's Human Level of Power before this was 778,953... In his Super Human State, His Power Level is on Par With Super Saiyan Goku's Power Level. Add that to the kaioken Plus some Crunching Numbers and Extra Variables, Its around 278,121,066.) Kevin Couldn't believe his Ex-Enemy's Newfound Power! It could be Enough to Take out Frieza. "Alright Frieza...Its time for you to pay for your Reckoning!" Ben and Goku Said in a Serious Unison. "I AM GOKU! AND I AM A SUPER SAIYAN!" Goku Exclaimed with Power. "I am Ben Tennyson... AND I AM A SUPER HUMAN!" Ben Exclaimed in Power. Frieza is astonished that not only Goku has reached past his limit, but Ben Tennyson's mission to protect the Universe and his Friends and Families, was enough to push him to his limit, and beyond.

Ben Tennyson and Goku have accessed their TRUE Power when it is needed the Most! Will Goku and Ben beat Frieza in time before Namek is destroyed beneath their feet?

Will Ben finally get home to his Universe? Will Frieza somehow triumph over the Heroes?

Find out Next Time!

on...

OMNITRIX Z!

Next time: Frieza Saga Part 3

The Surprise of Battle!  
Ben turns into One of Frieza's Kind?! 


	7. Chapter 7: The Omni-Spirit Bomb!

Chapter 7:  
The Surprise of Battle!  
Ben turns into Cooler?!

As Ben and Goku slowly increase their newfound Power, Frieza is just thinking of what to actually do. Frieza is looking at a Pair of Power Levels that outmatch him X10 Fold! 'I need to somehow regain my advantage, but how?' Frieza thought. Frieza looked at the Omnitrix and suddenly got his answer. 'That's it! I'll use his Watch against him! Hopefully, I can somehow get him to turn into something useless, like a Galvan or a Pyronite!' Frieza thought and blasted the two. Ben tried rushing him until frieza tried to protect himself by whipping Ben with his tail. Frieza's Tail wrapped around the Omnitrix and Ben was struggling to break free of Frieza's Grip. Goku quickly knocked Frieza back and loosened his grip on Ben and the Omnitrix. Ben noticed that the Omnitrix was now Glowing Yellow and spinning with a helix Symbol. Ben told Goku to fight off frieza while helooks at it, He'll join back in the fight when its fixed. Goku and Frieza fought on and Ben was wondering what to do. With his newfound Potential Unlocked, Ben had an idea of what to do. Ben turned the Dial and came upon a man shaped Lizard Alien. "This must've come from that Frieza Guy. Well, Goku needs my help...So I'll Help in anyway I can! It's Hero Time!" Ben exclaimed and from afar, Goku saw a flash of green light over the Hills. Frieza, Kevin, Gohan, Piccolo, and Goku could sense A Power Level similar to Ben's but its also Similar to Frieza's. In Ben's place was a Huge Arcosian with Shadow Black Skin, Green Nails on his Fingers and Toes, Flourescent Green Eyes, And A Dark shade of Green Arcosian Armor. He wore like a Mask on his mouth. He had the Omnitrix Symbol on his Left Shoulder. "Frieza! Time to stop this senseless Violence!" The Alien said in a more heroic version of Cooler's Voice. Frieza was starstruck that instead of stopping the Omnitrix from working, He gave The Human and Goku a bigger Advantage. The Creature teleported to Goku's Side. "Ben, I didn't know you could become something like Frieza." Goku said surprised. "Neither did I. I think when Frieza touched the Omnitrix with his tail, it scanned his DNA. I must've gotten his brother or something as a Form. Lets see, what do I call you anyway?" Ben said. Goku turned to frieza who had a Death Ball Charged up. "DIE YOU INSOLENT CRETINS!" Frieza exclaimed and through the Death Ball at them. Ben put out one arm and blasted a small Green Energy beam from his finger and it destroyed the Death Ball before it could even go halfway. "Oh I know! I'll call this one, BulkBulb!" Ben said charging up an attack. "Ok Frieza, Lets see if your 'cool' about me using your own attack on ya!" Ben said generating a Black and Forest Green Death Ball. "So let me give you the final words you will ever hear me say, when I know what time it will always be." The Alien said. "It's..." Ben said getting ready to let it fly. "HERO TIIME!" Ben Roared and chucked it right at Frieza. Frieza was struggling to keep it from killing him and decided to knock it back at them. Goku and Bulkbulb dodged the Giant Ki Attack and saw it create a Giant Crater slowly filling with Water and Molten Lava. "Wow, talk about an Interruption." Ben Punned. "If it means anything to your Puny Minds, Because of that crater, This planet now has 20 Minutes till it explodes. You did know that right? or are Humans The reason Saiyans are basically idiots!" Frieza said trying to lay a hit on Bulkbulb, Ben seems to just be dodging Frieza's attacks with ease. Ben then used his mind to talk to Kevin, who was just standing there watching the whole thing like a moron. 'Kevin! Go with Gohan, Piccolo and Bulma back to Earth! Me and Goku got this clown! And if I don't come back, Tell My Grandpa and my Dweebish Cousin that... I thank them for making me such a good person. Protecting people, regardless of who or what they are.' Bulkbulb Said to kevin Telepathically. Kevin couldn't believe what he was hearing. 'Doofus, your coming back whether Frieza will let you, or not! I am not leaving this world without you.' Kevin said angrily to Ben's Mind. 'DO IT! If I make it back, you and me will duke it out, human form, no powers, just what we've learned. Now go before the planet blows up!' Bulkbulb screamed in Kevin's Mind. Kevin flew off to the ship and got ready to leave with the others. The ship launches and goes back to Earth, leaving Goku, Ben, and Frieza there to fight for their dear lives.

Ruined Namek

3 Minutes before Namek blows up...

Goku had flown off to Frieza's Ship to try and get off of Namek. Vegeta was ressurected and brought to Earth. Ben was still on Earth looking at Earth's slowly dying Half cut Corpse. "P-Please...Have M-Mercy on me...I don't...deserve this...Please...Have mercy...Ben Tennyson..." Frieza said weakly. Ben had turned back into his human form and had just decided to just ask a random question about the Omnitrix to see if Frieza knew anything. "Frieza, What do you know about the Omnitrix? Tell me, and I'll spare you... If its false information, you'll die here without mercy. Understood?" Ben asked. "I know t-that...Y-You are no mere human...The Omnitrix Has unforseen power...Deep...Within...and it can only be accessed...by a Saiyan...who helped...with the...Project..." Ben had gotten some new information and decided to spare some of his energy with Frieza. "You can survive in the Vacuum of Space, right? Let my power be a warning...Come across me and you die where you stand...Goodbye, Frieza..." Ben said flying off to the Ship that Goku was at. Suddenly, Ben felt something coming towards him from behind. A Beam of Purple Energy was blasted past him. "Frieza...FRIEZAAAAAAAA!" Ben said becoming ingulfed in anger. The Omnitrix began to glow a bright Green and Ben generated a Large Green Spirit Bomb. "FRIIEEEZZZAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ben Screamed. Frieza was then haunted by the way he screamed. 'The human reminds me of the Saiyan who tried to fight for the saiyans lifespan...Aw shit!' Frieza thought to himself in horror as he died the same way The saiyan that tried to protect Planet Vegeta died by Frieza on Planet Namek. "Good Riddance you Overgrown Lizard Abortion." Ben said under his breath. Suddenly, Ben got an idea. He left Goku to the ship so Goku could go back to Earth and in the instant, Planet Namek...Was No more. Ben was teleported back to Earth, curtosy of Shenron and Saw a portal that lead back to his world. "Ben! Good to see you again! You look like you've been through alot!" Grandpa said astonished. "Wow, these aliens are definitely more different than the Aliens back in our world. Kind of a nice change...maybe." Gwen said looking at the Namekians Revived by Porunga. "Wait, Why did you say Nice change? Aren't we going back to our world?" Ben asked curiously. "Nope. The Portal was too unstable to let anyone come back Ben. So, we opened the portal more and brought home, to you!" Grandpa explained. Bulma took notice of the RV that was parked infront of Capsule Corporation. "Who's motorhome is this and when can it be moved?" Bulma asked impatiently. "That would be my RV. I'm Maxwell Tennyson. You already met my grandson, Ben Tennyson. This is my Granddaughter, Gwen Tennyson." Grandpa introduced. "Bulma, question. How advanced is Earth's Technology in Capsule Corporation?" Ben asked. "Very Advanced. No one knows how to handle Tech like I do." Bulma boasted. "Then meet my grandpa. He has been using Advanced Tech ever since his Teen years! In those years, he fought aliens worse than Frieza and Vegeta! And I fought worse than that!" Ben Boasted. "Well Mr. Tennyson, If I could, may I look at that Advanced Flashlight...thing?" Bulma said. "The Null Void Projector? I don't think so. It contains a Pocket Dimension Prison called The Null Void to lock up the baddest of the bad. Ben locked up at least the Top 100 of those Aliens." Grandpa Max explained. "Pfft! Goku has faced way worse than that!" Bulma scoffed. Max seemed to be a little annoyed. "Is that a fact? Name the threats to the Earth Goku has stopped Entirely!" Max said sternly confident.

As The Frieza Saga Comes to a close, We meet Ben's 3 Newest Aliens! A Namekian Form, A Saiyan Form, and An Arcosian Form! We look out to more of them as they come in The next New Saga on this Fanfictions list, The Alien Force Saga!

Next time on Omnitrix Z: The Alien Force Saga!  
Alien Force Unite!  
The Highbreed's Assault?! 


	8. New Alien Recap!

(When ever I complete some Sagas, I'll do something like this kind of like filler, but Its a recap of Ben's Newest Aliens and what they are and what they can do. Enjoy the List!)  
-UltimateBengeta

1\. Sluggolo Species: Namekian Home Planet: Namek Powers: Elastic Limbs, Paralyzing Beams, Energy Manipulation, Regeneration, Super Strength and Super Speed.  
DNA Source: Piccolo Description: This Alien is now one of Ben's very intelligent Heavy Hitters and can regrow limbs if blown off or ripped apart. Sluggolo can paralyze his foes and can stretch his limbs exestentionally to fight foes hand to hand and keep a distance.  
Weaknesses: Can be very Arrogant and that wastes Ben's time to find his opponent.

-  
2\. Benkai Species: Saiyan Home Planet: Vegeta (Planet)  
Powers: Becomes Stronger at near Death, Very Fast, Extremely Powerful, Energy Manipulation, and can turn into a Great Ape in the Moonlight.  
DNA Source: Bardock (Will explain in a Further Chapter or Project)  
Description: Ben got this alien by Following Vegeta's specific "untrusted" Information and can basically hold his own in his human form, but Ben can Fight back with At least 50 Times more Power, Speed, Endurance, and Strategic planning.  
Weaknesses: Saiyan Pride can be a pain if you let it get in your way.

-  
3\. Bulkbulb Species: Arcosian (Frieza Race for Simpler Fans)  
Home Planet: Arcose Powers: Energy manipulation, Very Fast, Super Strength, High Durability DNA Source: Cooler (Ben 10 Logic helps me here, Don't Ask How or why!)  
Description: Bulkbulb is essentially to me, the Strong Silent Type of Ben's New Alien Arsenal. Bulkbulb has One Half of Frieza's Moves and the Other half of his moves is from Cooler. Ben's Cokiness is pretty much lacklester in this form so Ben can't take any chances against his enemies.  
Weaknesses: Overconfidence in self glory of Victory is one of Frieza's weaknesses that got him killed. So it shall be Bulkbulb's Weakness as well.

I hope you guys enjoyed this Alien Recap and I made a bit of a mistake on what was coming next in the next chapter, The Android Saga will be coming up next and it'll lead to the Dr. Animo Saga and that leads to the Cell Saga and Once again, it's kind of a repeat. + Keep a lookout for the BenXAndroid 18 Pairing... (Sorry Krillin, she needs someone who can actually MATCH her power.)

Anyway, I'll see you in the next Chapter!

Omnitrix Z:

The Androids Attacks!  
Super Heatblast?! 


	9. Chapter 8: Animo and Androids! Part 1

Chapter 8: Android Saga part 1:  
The Androids attacks!  
Super Heatblast?!

Many Years into a Broken Future...

West City, In ruins with no one to help them. A Motorcycle goes zooming through the ravaged City with a Cloaked Figure driving at the helm. A Purple Haired Dark Blue Jean Jacketed Teen was flying right above him. "So, did you find them yet?" The Teen asked. "Not Yet...I kinda wished you hadn't brought me into this, Trunks. My Friends and Family needed me when they needed me the most and you dragged me outta bed for a wild Goose Chase. The Androids are probably long gone. I doubt they'd be somewhere they already were...Unless...!" The Cloaked figure blasted a Silver Ki Blast infront of him to reveal that The Androids were indeed waiting for them. "See Trunks? They look Human, But their Heartless...Unforgiving Machines..." The Cloaked Figure said unbuttoning his cloak and setting it on his Motorcycle. The Android with Black hair or #17 was smiling determinedly to kill the cloaked figure the same way they killed Trunks' Mentor. The Blonde Female Android or #18, was uncertain but confident they'd get to see the cloaked figure again. The Cloaked Figure had a Overgrown Dark Brown Wild Mullet with A Glimpse of Boredom in his Green eyes. The Cloaked Man scratched his in progress Goatee while re-fitting his torn Green and Blue Gi with a 10 On the back of it. He tucked in the pockets of his Black Combat Jeans and made sure he got his White and Green Armored Saiyan Boots on right to lay a few good kicks on the Androids. He adjusted the dial on his Watch that seemed to be a bit more advanced than the Android's parts. "So, we meet again...Trunks and...I'm sorry, I forgot your name?" 17 asked smugly. "Tennyson...Ben Tennyson. And I am pretty much ready to beat your asses to the Robotic Hell you both belong in." Ben said and then was enveloped in a Green light turning into Heatblast (Ben 10,000 original Series Heatblast) Ben then began to charge his Ki becoming enveloped in a more Crimson Aura with Heatblast's Rock body becoming more Blackened and the Fire holding it together became more of a Scorched Blue. "Lets go you Wannabe Terminators." Heatblast said in a Ghost Rider like Voice. Trunks then proceeded to go Super Saiyan. "Its time to change the future!" Trunks Said Enraged. In an instant, Trunks took on 18 and left 17 to Ben. Heatblast held out his hand and created a Black Rock Blade covered in Blue Fire. 17 and Ben were going all out and tried to keep fighting for as long as he could. Trunks was knocking 18 Left and Right and sent her flying into 17 making both of them crash. Heatblast Cuffed his hands together and created a Greenish Blue Sphere of Flaming Ki. "Sen...ji...Gen...SHO..." Heatblast said increasing his power. Trunks did some weird hand things and then blasted a Burning ki blast. "BURNING ATTACK!" Trunks exclaimed and Ben fired his Flaming Senjigenshoha! "HAAAAA!" Ben Raged and Blasted his Beam of Flaming Ki. In that moment of flaming Power and Ki fluxuations, The Androids were destroyed. Ben turned back into regular him and put back on his cloak. "Trunks, do me a favor. Go back in time, and kill Gero and Animo for doing this to the future. I'll come with you to make sure you actually do so." Ben says grabbing a bag and pulling out his Green Jacket. "But Ben, What about here? The ones surviving and hiding from the androids need someone to help them." Trunks said worriedly. "I can assure you Trunks, nothing'll go wrong...I swear on my life." Ben said. They both hopped into the Capsule Corporation Time Machine and headed towards the past.

-  
Present Day

Ben and the Crew were just chilling and Ben was expecting Vegeta to give more information about The Omnitrix's Potential Secrets but Vegeta only knew of Ben's Saiyan Form, nothing else that could've been useful. Ben took a look through The Omnitrix and scrolled between Bulkbulb and Wildvine. A Huge Space with a potential Alien Form begging to be used to kick butt. 'what could it be?' Ben thought curiously. Suddenly, Vegeta, Gohan, Krillin, Ben and Kevin looked up in utter shock and surprise. "I-Is that who I think it is? Please tell me that is just my imagination!" Krillin said nervously terrified. What they sensed was Frieza's Powerlevel, and his Father's as well. Ben could only muster enough courage to say what Krillin was hoping wasn't here. "Frieza..." Ben said utterly Terrified. Everyone rushed over to the rocky lands to see Frieza's Ship land a bit of a distance from them. "Ok you worthless pansies, you all stay here. I am going to kill Frieza, here and now." Vegeta said but before he could take off, Kevin stopped him. "master, we might need to wait for...you know who..In case something happens to you during your fight." Kevin said trying to not anger his master. " ' .Kakarot' .Move." Vegeta said slowly but surely Getting angrier. Suddenly, Ben sensed two Powerlevels come out of almost nowhere. Gohan looked at Ben like he had been punched in the gut and all of a suddenly started spewing Absolute Nonsense. "Ben, you okay?" Tien asked. "I don't think we should interfere. We need to stand our ground right now and right here. We can't wait for Goku. Two Powerlevels came into my sight right as The Ship landed. It seems to be almost impossible that those 2 Powerlevels could be... From another time." Ben said losing track of his thoughts. Everyone took notice of the Powerlevels that Ben sensed and almost couldn't believe what they were sensing. Human and Saiyan Ki.

Back at Frieza's Ship, Mecha Frieza, King Cold, and their men stepped out of the ship. And infront of them, was a Grown Man with a Goatee and A seemingly harmless Teen Male. "Oh, is this the Super Saiyan that hurt my Darling little Prince?" King Cold asked curiously. Mecha Frieza could only think his anger. "So, we meet again Frieza...Its been a long time Since I saw you." The Grown Man said Smirking. "I'm sorry, but I don't know you unfathomable Human scum." Mecha Frieza said mockingly. "Oh I believe you do. I fought you with Goku. I'm the kid who blew your ass up to bits before Planet Namek could ever have the pleasure of doing that itself." The Grown Man said Showing a more Advanced Omnitrix. "Remember now Frieza?" The Grown Man asked Glorifiedly. Frieza was too surprised to actually put the pieces together. "How! How are you-" Before Frieza could finish freaking out, The Teen had sliced through the entirety of Frieza's Men. "Who's going to help you Frieza? Your Outmatched and Outpowered." Future Ben said. "We'll change the future and and you won't exist long enough to see it change." Trunks said slicing Mecha Frieza into tons of pieces before basically disintegrating his many pieces with a blast of Energy and leaving King Cold to Ben. "So, you have a choice. Don't come back to Earth and we might go easy on you. Or you can die like your precious son has." Ben said holding out his hand creating a Sphere of Green Ki. King Cold was astonished by what had happened in the last few minutes. Everyone watching the fight was astonished by how many Powerlevels had just quickly dissappeared. "How about you all die and go to hell!" King Cold said blasting Ben with a Ki blast. Ben dodged it and gripped the Ki Sphere and had an unwanted smirk of forewarn on his face. "I warned you." Ben said and generated a huge energy Sphere above him. "I honestly tried to warn you, but you had to be difficult. Time to face your Doom, King Cold. SPIRITNOVA!" Ben Exclaimed and threw the huge Ki Sphere at The Royal Arcosian. "Oh Crapbaske-" King Cold was immediately destroyed and so was his ship. Future Ben and Trunks flew towards the others and left everyone in shock and awe. Ben was the most shocked. "M-Me?!" Ben exclaimed confusedly. "Heh, this'll take a bit of explanation." Future Ben said scratching the back of his head. After a bit of explanation and after Goku got back to Earth and met them, Ben had to talk to his past self about something important. "Ok Me, the reason I came back with Trunks is because we have another problem involving The Androids...Its Animo. He is in this world as well...And it wasn't pretty on how he returned. But he and the Androids are working together and its not going to end well. Stop the Androids and Stop Animo no matter what!" Future Ben explained. A bit of time passed and Future Trunks and Future Ben had learned alot of what has changed because of their interference. Ben watched his past self get stronger and when the time came, Future Ben and Trunks left back to their Time. Destroying The Cell of the Future (or supposedly) They were going to head back to the Pack and tell them they destroyed the Androids and another threat but instantly got killed.

2 Years Later (New Present Day)...

Ben had heard some Loud Explosions in the city and saw some fat pale asian Person with an old man blowing up stuff and absorbing people's energy. Ben decided to ask kevin for some help with this. "Hey you old Wrinkled Wrecker! You leave the people alone!" Ben exclaimed. Kevin went back to dressing like a thug and Ben wore his old Normal T-Shirt again. "Nineteen, Rid of us these children." The Old man Commanded. The Fat Robotic Asian man walked towards them ready to fight. "Kevin, you go after the old man, I got the overgrown circuit Core." Ben said slamming down on the Omnitrix. Ben turned into a More Ferocious Version of Wildmutt. because of his training. Wildmutt now wore Armor suited for Vulpimancers and The Omnitrix was now on his Face. Wildmutt roared and pounced on the Android and began slashing and biting it, but it wasn't doing much. "Insufficient Lifeform. Die!" The Android stated blankly and threw Wildmutt at Kevin who had what was left of his Energy on Namek absorbed by Gero (or #20). "This Energy better be worth it otherwise its curtains for Dr. Animo." Gero grumbled to himself. A screen was created infront of Gero. it was Animo in a Lab Coat working on somesort of new Mutated Project. "Congratulation Gero, you got the Energy I needed. Head back and We shall destroy Goku and Ben Tennyson." Animo sinisterly stated his revenge. Ben timed out turning back to his human form and instantly decided trying to go after The Androids in question, but A Mystic Beam of Pink Energy grabbed ahold of him and brought him back down to the ground. "Come on! We gotta go after them!" Ben exclaimed tring to get free. "Dweeb, your not going after themin your current condition. Your Energy was drained to pretty much Zero! You'll be dead if you go after them now!" Gwen Explained annoyed at Ben's Arrogance. Ben seemed to be alot more angry than usual. Ben went to the Spaceship that Vegeta was going to train at and trained with him and Kevin to get a bit stronger. Ben was going to get Animo One of these days, and tomorrow would be exactly when. He's willing to bet his life on it.

To Be Continued!

Also, Prepare for New Alien in next Chapter!

-UltimateBengeta 


	10. Chapter 9: Animo and Androids Part 2

Chapter 9: Android Saga part 2:  
The Android's Activate!  
Who's Android #10?!

(Sadly, only one pair came to mind...BenX18)

As Ben and Kevin regained their Energy, Gwen did some research on Androids. Gwen found nothing about Half Human Androids but found out they are still machines, even with a Human Conscience. Ben can easily use Upgrade to deactivate them. Ben and Kevin joined the others on their search for Gero and his Hideout to nly try and find Animo there as well. Ben saw krillin going one way, Ben went the Opposite way and sensed somesort of Energy Signature almost similar to his own, it wasn't his future self but something more...deadly. Ben found a hidden hideout that belonged to Animo. "Found you Animo. Now, where are you?" Ben said ripping open the doors. Ben saw Android Blueprints belonging to Gero. They were recently made too. "What the? Android #10? Who the hell is Android #10?" Ben wondered confusingly. Suddenly, he heard something open on his left side. A Capsule for an Android with a 10 on it. The Android seemed to take the shocking appearance of Ben himself, but instead of a 10 on his Jacket, it was the Red Ribbon Army Logo. "Aw Crapbaskets! ! THE OTHERS! AW NO!" Ben realised that the others were falling for a trap that Gero unexpectedly failed to set. His friends were about to die by the Androids. Ben used his new Instant Transmission to get to the others and was a bit too late for Ben saw Vegeta and kevin getting the floor wiped with them. Vegeta had a broken arm, and Kevin had a concussion that needed immediate attention. Ben saw the Androids and couldn't believe that there were 4 androids...not 2. The Dark Black haired Android was 17. He is quick to throw a punch and smiles at your death. The Blonde Android was 18. She's silent, but seems to enjoy a good fight. The Red Mohawk haired Android was 16. He only cared about killing Son Goku. "Ben! Where were you! We need some help here!" Trunks Exlcaimed angrily. "TRUNKS THERE'S 4 ANDROIDS! NOT 2 YOU FUTURE DUMBASS! AND ONE OF THEM LOOKS LIKE ME! WHY?!" Ben Exclaimed angrily. Trunks couldn't believe what he saw. An Android that looked and sounded like Ben. The other 3 took notice of this new Android. "Sup Bucketbolts?" Android #10 asked Cockily with his Dark Green eyes shining. "Wow! Not only is there a new fighter, but kidn of a cute one." 18 said looking at the furious Ben Tennyson who's Powerlevel seems to be unnaturally Skyrocketing at a fast pace. "THATS IT! NOT ANOTHER ME!" Ben exclaimed and knocked Android #10 skyhigh before kicking him into the ground and a bunch of stray pieces of Rocks crashed on top of him. "Oooh! Powerful too!" 18 said feeling a bigger urge to fight. "Imma fight him." 18 Said charging at him full force knocking him across the Enviornment. Ben got up and cycled through his Alien Options and hoped to find something of use to him. Ben remembered he had backed up his new aliens to his new Omnitrix. Ben went to select Sluggolo until he found something else in the Omnitrix. A new Alien that seemed to be almost...Demonic. "Its all or nothing at this point. I will kill that Robot me. I don't care about my morals anymore. It's Hero Time." Ben said Slamming on the new Alien.

-  
The others were trying to stall 18 and 10 for a little while until suddenly, they just got bored and left. "So, 4 Androids instead of 2...Trunks when are you ever right?" Krillin asked Sarcastically. The Female Android walked up to them ready for one last fight. "Come on! Without the Alien guy, its not that fun to fight you all anymore if you don't fight back!" 18 said Annoyed and bored. She charged up an attack ready to kill them until a Dark Gray clawed Green Scaled Hand stopped her from delivering the final blow. "W-What the?" 18 said completely surprised. "Hands off my FRIENDS!" A Very Low Growling Russian Voice said. "Who're you?" 18 wondered terrifed. Suddenly, A Giant Man Dragon thing with a Crimson Red color to his Scaly skin matched his now Glowing Neon Green Eyes. "THE ALIEN GUY! SAY HELLO TO MY NEW ALIEN! ITS THE RISE OF THE BEELZEBRAWL BITCH!" The alien Exclaimed and socked 18 so hard, it sent her flying back to 17, 16, and 10. They caught her and just kinda...flew off. "B-Ben?! Is that you Doofus?" Kevin asked shocked as all hell. The Dragon Man Alien thing grabbed his punk friend and put him on his back. "Of course Comrade Kevin! It is I, Benjamin Kirby Tennyson! I am in my new Alien Form, it explains why I sound and look different." Beelzebrawl said confidently. Suddenly, the Omnitrix began beeping excessively. "Alert! Alert! Unknown Alien sample acquired and on Transformation Lock. Initiating Data search on Current Lifeform." The Omnitrix informed. Suddenly, about 4 seconds later, it beeped again. "Data scan complete! New Alien Registered and Data collected!" The Omnitrix informed and began transmitting the Data.

-  
OMNITRIX DATA BANKS: NEW ALIEN LIFEFORM!

Name: Beelzebrawl

Species: Hellandrosian

Side: Neutral

Powers: Everything a Beelzebub can do (Camoflauge and Shadow Manipulation) and Dragon's Breath, Super Strength, Enhanced Senses, Bigger feeling of Rage than A Regular Appoplexian (Rath).

Weaknesses: Unknown

-  
"Wow, New Alien huh? I thought this kid didn't have anymore new surprises! I guess I was wrong...Kinda." Tien said feeling kinda worn out from fighting. "Come comrades, we need to go and stop the Androids before they know of Son Goku's Locale! It is imperative we act Immediately!" And with that said, Beelzebrawl hands Piccolo an injured Kevin and goes flying after The Androids solo. "I have a Feeling Ben's new Alien is going to be the Death of not just the Androids, but all of us." Krillin said worriedly.

From a distance, a Robotic bat viewed the entire scenario. "Hmm, Ben Tennyson's abilities seem to be more enhanced in this world. I might have to engage Android #10's Bio Form as Soon as Possible! I'll wait for the right moment and then I got him!" Animo said working on somesort of Microchip that seemed to be Black and White. "Soon, Operation Omnidoom will be a success!" Animo said to himself And began to laugh Evilishly.

"With Ben's new Omnitrix slowly gaining new Alien lifeforms, Ben seems to be slipping up on the whole humanity part of his own person. Will Ben keep his sanity enough to destroy the Androids? And what is Project Omnidoom? What will Android #10 Become when his Bio Form is engaged?"

FInd out Next Time on...  
Omnitrix Z!

Next up on Omnitrix Z:  
Cell Saga Part 1:  
The Strangest Events!  
Ultimate Android #10?! 


	11. Chapter 10: Animo and Androids! Part 3

Chapter 10: Android Saga Part 3:  
A Very Bugging Question!  
Another Copy Cat?! Gax Is Back?!

Ben, Kevin and Gwen were in the Rustbucket planning the next move while Max was taking a look at the Omnitrix. "So, what is the plan? We need to find out more!" Kevin exclaimed still holding an Icepack up to his head. "You two shouldn't move around. The fact being there is an Android impersonating my grandson is bad enough. Ben, with the new strands of Alien DNA inside the Omnitrix, you might wanna take it easy on the watch for a bit. Try some hand-to-hand combat for a while until I give the all clear. Ok Ben?" Grandpa Max Asked. Ben wasn't responding because he was talking to King Kai Mentally. 'And you are sure that I can't beat that guy? he may be me, but he doesn't have any alien abilities like I do. We should ultimately be fine if I just-' 'Ben Tennyson, I won't let you fight because no one else will let you fight! So as of Now Ben 10, you are benched!' King Kai Exclaimed and hung up. "King kai said I can't fight. Dude to the Strange Power Fluxuation going around, I can't fight." Ben said kinda down. "Look, Past me, take it from me, I was in this situation, and let me tell ya, it ends ok. Everyone is ok...mostly everyone." Future Ben said carefully picking his words. "That doesn't make me feel any better, you know that right?" Ben asked his future self. "Trunks! Does it work yet? I ran out of things to say!" Future Ben asked. "I got it! I was able to modify the Null Void Projector to not only make a Portal to this 'Null Void' your grandpa was talking about, but I made a Pocket Dimension Specifically for training too! I call it the HTD!" Trunks explained. Everyone looked at him stupidly, like he had suddenly become half-Stinkfly. "HTD Means Hyperbolic Time Dimension! You can stay there for a second and you'll already become stronger the longer your there and the more you train!" Future Trunks Explained. "Too bad Past me can't use it." Future Ben said laying on the couch. "Look, Forget King Kai's Orders! I'm still going to train like I've never trained Before! Or my name isn't Benjamin Kirby Tennyson!" Ben said blasting the floor with the Null Void Projector. Ben created a Portal to the HTD and jumped on in for training. Kevin followed up by Jumping Head first into the portal. Gwen was wanting to try out her Magic in this world so she decided to follow through with them. In the Time Dimension, Ben and Kevin began to charge their Ki and began fist fighting like no other. Kevin began charging even more to try a Galick Gun. Ben decides to try using the Omnitrix again and ends up turning the dial to an all too familiar Hologram... A Chimera Sui Generis wearing Battle Armor Similar to Vilgax's and Had Glowing Green Eyes with the Omnitrix on his Chest with a White Stripe going down in a straight line. 'G-Gax?! I thought I lost this guy! Hey, if it means I can go hero with nostalgia, then so be it!' Ben thought and slammed on the Omnitrix and began to transform. His Arm began to become a bunch of Tentacles wrapped up together and he grew a Squid Tentacle Beard With his Skin becoming more of a Vilgax Color. His Gi morphed with his Transformation merging his Gi's main Color Green with the White Stripe to have the Green Stripe have the Omnitrix's Symbol on his Chest with Green Eyes Glowing with Excitement. When the Flash Died down, Gwen heard an all too familiar Voice that sent Chills down her spine. "GAX!" The Deeper Voiced Vilgax Alien Exclaimed in Excitement. Gwen was mortally Terrified that Ben got Gax back while Kevin was Surprised and Confused by his Sudden new Form. "Tennyson?! I didn't know you could turn into The Squidhead!" Kevin Exclaimed in a shocked tone of voice. "I was able to when I first had the Omnitrix! I had a couple Aliens that you didn't even get to absorb back in the old days! I loved this guy! Come on Kev, Hit me with All you GOT!" Gax Exclaimed Happily and Angrily. Kevin began using the Kaioken Technique that Goku Taught him Earlier, and fired a Kaioken X5 Galick Gun at Gax. "Aw Come On Kev, GIVE IT MORE POWER!" Gax Exclaimed and shot Bright Flourescent Green Lasers from his eyes. The Lasers and the Galick Gun clashed into a Struggle of unforseen Circumstances. Soon Enough, Gax won the Beam Struggle and danced around Gloatingly. "HAHAHAH! I GOT GAX BACK! I GOT GAX BACK! I GOT GAX BACK!" Ben continued to Chant Happily. "Huh, Tennyson seems to be a bit Overexcited about this Alien. Why is he so giddy about this form in Particular?" Kevin asked Gwen who was just Terrifed of what's to come. "Kevin, We need to get back to the Others... Tell them to open the Portal, and when you and me come through, I'll seal it shut and wait for Ben to transform back to Human. ok?" Gwen whispered. Kevin was surprised that she'd try to ditch Ben in this place, but kevin ignored it and thought she had her reasons. Gwen sent Kevin back to the others and quickly closed the portal. "Ok Ben, Time to turn back. I will not let you stay Gax!" Gwen said blasting Him. "Ok, You are being very testificated about what I do with the Omnitrix, So do me a Favor and get out of my way!" Gax exclaimed and blasted Green Lasers From His Eyes. Gwen was shielding herself from every Blast that Gax threw at her. "Ok Squid Dweeb, I am not gonna tell you again. Turn Back Or I will make you!" Gwen began to use Half of her Full Power this time leaving some Mystical Scorch Marks on Gax's Armor. "Ok Miss Magical Moron, You wanna play the Power Game, LETS PLAY!" Gax Exclaimed and began to do his Main Attack. "Burning..." Gax then Blasted his Heat Vision into his Cuffed Energy Making it more lethal and powerful. "Shen...Ji...Gen...Sho... HA!" Gax Exclaimed and blasted Blistering Bright Red and Green Energy at His Cousin and it really did a number on her Power Strain. Gwen was on her knees trying to get up, but Gax seemed quicker than back then. "Give it up Cous, I got Gax under Control, you just dwell on the past. If I can control Ghostfreak and Alien X, I can Control Gax like I did before... Minus Vilgax. We good Gwen?" Gax held out his hand and helped gwen up to her feet. "Here, These will give you your wasted strength, Speed, Stamina, and Powers back to full Capacity. Trust me, they work like a charm." Gax said handing her a Senzu Bean. Gwen ate it and low and behold, Ben wasn't lying. Ben decided to turn back into himself willingly because he wanted to give the Omnitrix a Rest and see what the others were up to. When Ben and gwen came back through the Portal, They were met with The Other Z-Fighters sitting around. "Uh... Hi guys? What are you all doing here?" Gwen asked in a Curiously worried Tone. "We're here to discuss our next move to finding the Androids. If you kids wanna come with, you can, but Ben needs to keep his hands off of the Omnitrix. I don't know what is going on now, but Now we have 4 Androids On the loose and Now the news is spouting about some Burg Colored Humanoid Alien looking like Ben's Namekian Form Except with White Hair and Red eyes is terrorizing the Humans like the Androids Are!" Tien Explained. "Wait, White Hair, Red Eyes?" Kevin Asked Curiously. "yeah, and he had the saAme symbol on him like Ben does when he transforms, but it was Red. A Bright Crimson Red." Piccolo said feeling a bit of leftover astonish in his mind. "Tennyson, you don't think 'He' is in this Universe too... Do you?" Kevin asked him looking serious. "If he is, then fuck not using the Omnitrix. If he is here, He has to be stopped. And if he's working with Animo, and The Androids... We need to Act Now!" Ben said with Certainty and Anger in his Voice. "So, who is 'he' that you aren't naming?" Yamcha asked worriedly. "An Evil me... A Galvan with a Human Form, and Has my Powers..." Everyone but Max, Future Ben, Gwen and Kevin stood there with Surprised Faces and Sweat runing down their faces. "His name... is Albedo..."

Somewhere near the Islands...

"Ha! What a score! Relaxation, Drinks, A Beach, Free Native Clothes, I could get used to this." #17 said with a confident smirk. "I wouldn't. We need to keep moving. We must find and kill Son Goku. Right #16?" #10 asked with certainty and Seriousness in his Voice. "Affirmative. While this place seems impossibly unlikely that we'll be found in, we can't take any risks of that kind." #16 Stated Monotonely. "Well, I hope thy find us. I am anxious to see that Alien guy again. Just looking at #10 reminds me of him." #18 confidently cooed. "Grow up and focus on the task at hand. The only reason no one is here, is because someone killed them. And we know it wasn't us. I am curious if it is the Alien hero or the Z-Fighters doing this just to draw us out, or if something else is hunting us down." #10 said scanning the Area. He picked up something. A Human in the sky as it seemed, but he seemed familiar...and Different all at once. he had Bright Red eyes and White hair in the same Hairstyle as Ben's. He wore a red Jacket over what seemed to be a Gray Training Gi Top. he had a Blue Belt around his waist and a Red version of Ben's Genetic Altering Device he called The Omnitrix. he had Dark Violet-ish Gray Training Gi Bottoms, Black Fingerless Gloves, and What seemed to be Titanium Armored Combat Boots. "Ok, is this happening or are my systems malfunctioning? Is this Ben Tennyson or someone else?" #10 said in a confused tone of voice. The Figure came down and smirked. "Calm yourself, Androids. I am Albedo. Ben Tennyson's Yang if you will. I possess his powers and his extra skills as a much needed Bonus for killing him. I understand that you four are after the Saiyan called Goku, Am I correct?" Albedo explained. "It depends. How fast can we get there?" #16 asked interested in the being that looked like Ben. "Simple #16. There are some flaws in this plan, so I'll go over this slowly. I encountered a strange creature known as a Bio-Android named Cell. he is a Creature made by Dr. Gero and #17 and #18 are his Keys to Perfection and Ultimate Power. So, I told him I would fetch them for him as he gathered strength from Humans. and I-" Albedo was interrupted by #10 asking a question he might not have wanted answered. "What do you mean gather strength from humans?" #10 asked confusingly. Albedo smirked evilly and #10 actually felt fear. "He absorbs them till nothing is left of them except the clothes they wore. Now, Back to what I was about to say. I am here to bring you to Potential Perfection incarnate. If you decline, I'll wreck your asses faster than you can say 'We'll never surrender!' So, Will you join us for a Perfect world?" Albedo Held out his hand. Before #10 could take his hand in acceptance, #18 Roundhouse Kicked Albedo into the Water. "#18! What was that for?! I was wanting to kill Son Goku!" #16 Said Angrily. "He's the Bigger Threat and whoever this Cell guy is, He is a Bigger threat than Goku and Albedo! We need to ask for help. We need to-" "How about you explain what's going on you Overgrown Tincans or we turn you into pieces of Modern Art?" Vegeta and Kevin were on the scene Ready to Fight.

Back at the Rustbucket...

"Wait... Piccolo, Cell Absorbed your DNA?! He's like an Organic Omnitrix! Where did Vegeta go? We need all the help we can get!" Max exclaimed looking for something. "We need everyone back at Capsule Corp. Now! We need a Plan! ben , what do you thi- Ben?!" Gwen saw that her Cousin flew off somewhere. "Where is this Dumbass Kid going Now!" Yamcha exclaimed angrily. "From here in the Rustbucket, I can track the Omnitrix's Energy Signature. He seems to be going to... ALBEDO?!"

'The Z-Fighters have more and more problems on the horizon. Albedo has Joined the Fray and Cell seems to be biding more time then he needs. With Kevin and Vegeta on the Scene with Piccolo and Ben on their way as well, Will Ben use his Old Favorite Transformation once more for the fight, or will he use one of his other newer Forms? Will Albedo lose the fight? or will he Prevail and Give Cell what he wants? Will Android #10 figure out his Enhanced Form? Or Will he fall apart at the Hands of Albedo?

FIND OUT NEXT TIME! ON OMNITRIX Z!'

Next Time on Omnitrix Z:

Cell Saga Part 1:  
Vegeta Vs Albedo!  
Super Android #10?! 


	12. Chapter 11: Cell Vs Ben Part 1

Omnitrix Z Chapter 11:  
Cell Saga Part 1:  
Vegeta Vs Albedo!  
Super Android #10?!

The Islands 2:44 PM

Kevin and Vegeta have been fighting and dodging Albedo for a massive Period of Time Buying time for Ben to get to them and settle this hopefully. "Ok you Ben 10 Reject, What's your Deal?" Vegeta retorted. "Ah, The Prince of A Race that's no longer there... And The Failed Experiment... How Adorable. You tow think you can beat me now... Oh how I would give you pity, but I won't." Albedo said smugly and blasted a Red Ki Blast at Kevin knocking him back into a Wall of Rock. Albedo Blasted another Red Ki Sphere at Kevin, But Piccolo Deflected it in time. "Hey! Green Man! Help?" Kevin asked. "Is Ben here yet?" Piccolo asked. "Nope." Kevin said in a more serious tone. Vegeta Went Super Saiyan and Decided to hold out his hand in a stopping motion. "You got 5 Seconds to Run. No more and No less." Vegeta said with a Smirk. After 5 Seconds, Vegeta used his Big Bang Attack on Albedo expecting it to be an easy Victory. But through the Smoke, Albedo actually destroyed it. Vegeta was impressed, and was about to get a massive Kick out of this guy. "Ok, So you can stop my attacks in your human form. So what? I am Still The Prince of the Saiyans." Vegeta and Albedo began to start connecting their hits to each other and off in the distance, #10 is flying away to prepare something that'll prevent Cell's ways from becoming true.  
-

Ben is on the High Rise of getting to Albedo, But ends up seeing #10 Flying Away. Ben uses his Instant Transmission to get infront of #10 and he has alot of questions. "Ok, #10. Why leaving so soon? The Fun's just getting Started." Ben said With a Menacing Glare in his Green Eyes. "I'm leaving to get something Prepared. I will not be stopped by a Fleshy Me." #10 said flying above him. Ben grabbed his legs and pulled him towards him. "I don' Think so." Ben said tossing him into the Water. "Ok Flesh Me, You want a Fight? I'll give you a Warm Up!" Android #10 began charging his Power and began shooting Ki Blasts at Ben from most Directions and Angles, but only a few hit him, and they didn't do much. Ben and #10 were clashing Kicks, Punches and Jabs of all Kinds Left And Right, And Up and Down! Ben was no longer playing around and decided to use his Super Human State. "Ok, you transformed! Impressive. Too bad There's still Untapped Potential. Listen. We're both The same, Technically. I have only one Transformation though. I know how to use it, but I am waiting in the one called Cell to arrive." #10 said calmly. Shortly after, There was a Scream that was so Feminine, you would've mistook it for a ringing sound. #10 and Ben flew towards the Scream and it was #18 screaming at the fact that #17 just got absorbed by somesort of Weird Bug thing. "HOLY CHRIST! And I thought Toepick was Ugly, That thing is ugly as Shit!" Ben said trying to look away from the insect. Cell went from his Imperfect Form to his Semiperfect Form from only absorbing #17. "So, that's Cell...Right Trunks?" Ben asked over the Communicator. "That's him Alright! And he just absorbed Android 17! The more he Absorbs, the Stronger he gets." Trunks warns. "Sounds Like Kevin back in the Day." Ben joked. "Tennyson, do you want to lose some teeth?" Kevin said annoyedly. "Do you wanna become Sluggolo's new Personal Punching Bag?" Ben said activating the Omnitrix. "Ooohh. Nice Watch, Where'd ya get it? Apple Store or yo Mama?" Cell Retorterd. "First of all, you wish it was an Apple Watch. And Two, This is the Most Powerful watch in the Multiverse. And I am gonna Kick your Ass with it!" Ben said Slamming on the Omnitrix, but nothing happened. The Omnitrix Beeped and Glowed Yellow. Ben had a face that said 'You piece of Alien Junk.'  
-

"Uncatalogued DNA Sample Detected. Scanning for Uncatalogued DNA Sample." The Omnitrix Said and began to project a Wide Spread Yellow Scanner Across the Islands. The Beam turned sideways and began to scan Cell's Semiperfect Form. "Biomechanoid DNA Sample Acquired. Scan Complete. All Functions Available, Super Function Unlocked. Biomechanoid DNA Sample now Available in Playlist 5." The Omnitrix Informed. Ben heard one thing that caught his attention 100%. 'Super Function? Does that work like the Ulimatrix's Ultimate Function?' Ben thought to himself. Suddenly, Ben was sent flying into the Water's Deepest level by one of Cell's Kicks. "Now then, how's about you leave me and the girl to our buisness, shall we?" Cell said. Before he could move though, A Voice stopped him in his tracks. "How about you pick on someone your own Size!" The voice spoke out. Albedo looked behind him to see Gax come from the Water ready to Throw Down. "Oooh! I see you CAN live up to what Albedo has told me of you... Alright Mr. Alien Child, Let's Make this Quick." Cell said getting into a Stance. "Oh believe me Cell, Put on your Dancing Shoes, Because this Entire Area's now a Ballroom Blitz." Gax said charging at Cell. Cell did the same and they both began to fight at rapid speeds. During the Fight, Gax Vanished and Drop Kicked Cell into the ground. During the Fight, Android #16 and #18 were leaving the Islands to hide someplace else. "I won't let them get away! MY PERFECTIO-" Cell was then Gutchecked by an Armored Foot. "You need to shut your Damn Mouth and Surrender, that is what you need to do. KAIOKEN TIMES 5!" Gax exclaimed and was suddenly getting more and more Buff. He flew Behind Cell and Readied his Heat Vision. "MIND BOMBER!" Gax Enraged and All you hear is an Explosion and the sound of Cell's Body hitting the Ground headless.  
-

"Nice one, Tennyson." Kevin said to the Chimera Sui Generis in Ben's Place. Gax said nothing for a straight Hour and Cell's Body got up and grew back his head. Vegeta and Kevin were surprised by this, but Gax didn't seem to mind. He just Smiled evilly and got in a fighting stance. "Alive for Round 2 Lizard?" Gax said Anxiously. "I have no time for games. I must Get Perfection!" Cell said swatting Away Gax knocking him back to Human Form. Ben got up and transformed into Benkai and began Charging Power. Benkai looked alot Different from his Younger Predecessor. His Armor is Now Similar to Vegeta's Cell Saga Armor, He has Black Gi Bottoms with a Green Ribbon Belt and Green Wristbands on his White Gloves. He also has his Green Studed Saiyan Boots, They just have a Green Line going up now. The Omnitrix was now Resting on His Center Part of his Armored Top. "So what? You can turn into a Mini Vegeta. So what! Not worth My Time." Cell began flying away and #10 got infront of him. "I don't think so Abomination." #10 Began to Transform. His Jacket was torn completely off, His Shirt was a little ripped up, His Jeans were the same, and so were his shoes. His eyes were now Blackened out and Empty. "Cell...I will... DESTROY YOU...!" The Transformed Android then proceeded to Beat the living crap out of Cell. Benkai Helped out as well by distracting Cell with Ki Blasts and Ki attacks. Cell knocked Benkai to the Ground and Then Ripped Super Android #10 In Half and tossed his Ripped Body into The water. "Ok, No more Playing Around! I almost failed Goku when we fought Vegeta, I won't Fail Now!" Benkai said Slamming on the Omnitrix. The Omnitrix then Proceeded to turn him from Benkai to Blitzwolfer. Blitzwolfer then proceeded to slam on the Omnitrix Again, Making Blitzwolfer Grow Bigger in size, His Fur got Darker, His Suit is actually Covering his Arms, and He has 2 Additional Tails. His Claws on his Feet and Hands are sharper and His Teeth are More Jagged. Cell looked behind him to see that he might have fucked up.

"SUPER BLITZWOLFER!" The Transformed Alien Werewolf Exlcaimed in a Distorted Voice.

'Ben Tennyson has accessed His Super Loboan Form and has scanned Cell's DNA. What powers does Ben's Transformed State have now? What will Become of The Androids? Will Albedo Join back in the Fray? Will he fight with or Against The Z-Fighters and Ben 10? Find out Next Time on... OMNITRIX Z!'

Next Time:  
Omnitrix Z Cell Saga Part 2 A Trick Soon later Learned!  
Trunks and Ben Fused?! 


	13. Big Update!

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongemHey Guys, UltimateBengeta Here and I got some News. The Reason I haven't been working on Omnitrix Z is because i am working on a Omnitrix Z Movie Story. And Its based on the Tree of Might. I'll be working on that, so Expect that to come out sometime late May or during the Summer Vacation./em/strong/span/p 


End file.
